


【吉莱】星辰仰望者

by kalana



Category: Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalana/pseuds/kalana





	【吉莱】星辰仰望者

*原作背景吉存活

*大概是那篇不合格的小黄文的后续

*恋爱脑ooc预警

 

 

01

 

莱因哈特陷入了一种前所未有的烦恼中。

 

正值新帝国历二年的夏末，充沛的阳光探进窗户，室内仍会蒸起一丝让人感觉沉闷的暑热。这一天年轻的皇帝如同往常一样在位于银河帝国新首都费沙大本营的专属办公室里，他站在巨大的落地窗前望着外头的景物，在他的身后，他相识了二十多年的挚友、同时也是他亲手册封的帝国大公向他例行报告关于在费沙回廊建设新军事据点的进展。

 

“……陛下您意下如何？”

“陛下？”

“……莱因哈特大人？”

莱因哈特手中的文件突然脱离他的控制，在空气中划过无形的痕迹，散落在了地面上。

他回过神来，与此同时感到有一只手搭上了他的肩膀，让他的身体顺着力度向后转了过去。然后莱因哈特便看清了吉尔菲艾斯带着万分关切表情的脸，他抬起的手指不经意地触摸到了对方凑近过来的胸膛，隔着军服他甚至都能感觉到来自那紧实肌肉下的热度和力量。

“……什么？”

皇帝顿了一下，随即朝他的大公殿下“陛下是否身体不适”的问话赶紧否认着，并为自己的走神向对方表达了歉意。这大概是在莱因哈特到目前为止的人生中第二次因私人问题影响公事了。而第一次当然发生在三年前，他以为自己要永远失去眼前这个红发挚友的时候。

吉尔菲艾斯弯下腰把地上的东西收拾好递了过来，说道：“莱因哈特大人不要太勉强自己了，毕竟您的身体可不是只属于您一个人啊。”

红发大公后退了回去，恢复了君臣之间的正常距离，冲皇帝温和一笑。那双眼睛深邃沉稳，弯起的弧度里敛着专注又有力的光。

那一瞬间，莱因哈特心头猛地翻腾了一下，白皙的脸庞迅速变红发烫，甚至大有蔓延至耳廓的势头。他含糊地应着对方，表情不甚自然地挪开了视线，回到办公桌前坐下，把金色的脑袋重新埋在了文件里，努力把注意力集中在工作上。

我是疯了吗？年轻的皇帝心想，尽管自己在宫内如同对待一个精致易碎的陶瓷娃娃——他不由得为自己这个比喻感到一股恶寒——这般精心呵护下一直生龙活虎的，健康状况好得不能再好，如今却意外地在其他方面对自己的身体感到了深深的无力。

这就是让莱因哈特烦恼不已的缘由。

 

已经过去半个月了。

会用到这样的句式，意味着随后无非是“他早已”或者是“但他却”两种截然不同的可能性。从莱因哈特方才的反应来看，似乎也只能得出后一种结果了——

已经过去半个月了，但他却仍然会因为那个特定对象的影响而产生一种瞬时的、无法自控的情绪波动。

 

确切来说，距离发生在将士墓地上的弑君未遂事件差不多已经过去了半个月，最终结果也已经尘埃落定，尽管皇帝本人仍然无法释怀，不管如何他仍得打起精神恢复常态运转——他还有整个银河帝国要管，没有顾着他的精神状态问题让他停下来歇一会的余地。

这对皇帝来说并不难。

真正让这位有着无与伦比的军事与政治头脑的天才苦恼的事情从来都只反映在他的私生活上。自从和吉尔菲艾斯近乎自然而然地发生了“那一夜”之后，莱因哈特发现只要他的脑袋一空闲下来就会情不自禁地想起他的红发挚友，现在甚至还有愈演愈烈的趋势。

对方一个眼神、一个笑容、说话的声音，那让人几乎怀疑碰一下就会被染上色彩的红发，洋溢着青春与强健的、高大挺拔的身影，这些本来对他来说应当是熟悉不已的东西，不知何时起仿佛被赋予了富有意味的特性一般，让他总是不由自主地脸颊发烫、心跳加速。

以往莱因哈特对这类事情毫无概念。

他只知道自己对吉尔菲艾斯的信任更胜过对他本人。他不喜欢对方温柔的目光专注在除了他以外的其他人身上，哪怕是他的爱舰伯伦希尔都不行。他愿意和对方分享自己拥有的任何东西，一块他喜欢的蛋糕，银河帝国，甚至是整个宇宙都一样……

而如今他意识到，他对他的红发挚友的感情不知何时起已经越过了某条清晰的界线。

 

为什么吉尔菲艾斯看上去好像一点反应都没有？莱因哈特不由得感到有点恼火。

 

 

02

 

吉尔菲艾斯在餐桌前坐好的时候，看到的便是莱因哈特朝他露出了一副岔岔表情的脸，像极了一只被抢走零食的猫。

“发生什么事了，陛下？”

他想起来什么似的往餐桌上扫了一遍，带着困惑的语气说道：“……厨房应该是不敢向您端上任何搭配有莴苣的菜肴啊。”

皇帝瞪圆了蓝眼，秀丽漂亮的脸上露出了不可置信的表情：“朕的大公殿下什么时候也学会了拿这种事情打趣朕，真是太过分了！”

“很抱歉，陛下。”他朝对方微笑，然后眼看着黄金狮子的脾气一下子褪去，挪开了与他对视的目光。

 

最近吉尔菲艾斯开始频繁地在大本营内留宿。

按理来说，在未来的皇宫“狮子之泉”正式竣工建成前，吉尔菲艾斯被分配的私人住宅是位于皇帝临时居所附近的一栋小别墅。然而，某天当他从皇帝办公室走出来迎面撞见了艾密尔，一头红棕发的少年侍从恭敬而又自然而然地告诉他“晚餐已经准备好了请皇帝和大公随时过来用餐”，那个时候的他才后知后觉自己在私人时间里频繁地逗留在皇帝居所内的行为已经显得太不寻常了。

……当然了，如果只是和皇帝一起吃个晚饭什么的话，这件事的性质还没逼近到“危险”的程度。

当吉尔菲艾斯结束了晚餐，还没开口表示自己准备告辞，就毫无意外地听到吃饱喝足的皇帝气定神闲地发话了。对方非常理直气壮地以“吉尔菲艾斯晚上就留在这里吧朕还有要事跟你商量”为由把他强行留了下来。

 

吉尔菲艾斯当然知道莱因哈特这些反常举动的缘由，莫如说他本人至今也未能从那天晚上的事情带来的冲击中彻底恢复过来，以至于现在只要他一闭上眼睛，就能切实地回忆起对方身体的热度，皮肤的触感，嘴唇的弹性，甚至是那种无与伦比的滋味……

那是他渴求已久的东西，他知道自己对莱因哈特的感情早就已经越过了那条界线。

吉尔菲艾斯回想起那个时候。他在奥丁医院的病房中醒来，意识一片混沌，五感似乎完全从身体上剥离，过了好一会儿才发现原来自己还活着的样子，因为他还在呼吸，心跳也在进行着。那一瞬间，他甚至无暇顾及自己的身躯是否完整、肉体是否痛楚，有另一种翻腾着的情绪汹涌而至，铺天盖地把他淹没了，以至于当时他的脑海中只剩下这么一个念头：“我还活着，我还能陪在莱因哈特大人身边。”

 

 

TBC

*本文标题原句为“星星给予仰望者光芒”，出自李荣道《龙族》

没有大纲，写得不是很顺orz


End file.
